1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic conductor having an improved DNA conductivity which allows a DNA to be utilized as an electronic material.
2. Description of the Related Art
A deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) defined by Watson and Crick has a unique double-helix structure consisting of pairs of four bases including adenine, cytosine, guanine and thymine and ribose phosphate chains. Originally, a DNA is a substance, which constitutes a chromosome in a nucleus of an organism, and has a function for replicating and transmitting genetic information of a life by recording main genetic information in the base sequence of a DNA. The error rate in the transcription of a DNA is very low, and is thought to be several thousand times smaller than the error rate of an ordinary magnetic memory disk (10−4%). In addition, the thickness of a DNA is only about 2 nm, but a DNA present in a nucleus of a cell has a length of about several meters when being extended and an extremely high dynamic toughness.
Since such a DNA has an almost one-dimensional geometric structure, it is being paid attention also as a low-dimensional transmitting substance. If a DNA can be employed on an electronic circuit, it can serve as a minute circuit element which can achieve an accumulation level exceeding that of a conventional silicon device circuit. Accordingly, the use of a DNA as an electronic device material is increasingly being discussed, and attention is focused particularly on the electric conductivity of the DNA. However, the level at which a DNA allows the electricity to flow is not known accurately, and is presently still being discussed.
As described above, the results of the prior studies have not been successful in determining even whether a DNA is a conductor or not, and no accurate conductivity has been measured. Accordingly, there were no technologies by which the electricity is supplied efficiently to a DNA.